Butterfly's in my Tummy
by Kimarys Adriana
Summary: Even super powered beings can screw up. Will Buttercup get her happy ending or will everything fall apart? Only time will tell, but Buttercup's time may be running out.


**This fanfic was inspired by the cover photo drawn by G3N3. Her stuff is amazing, so check her out on Deviantart. She's really nice too and gave me permission to use it. I saw the picture and then kinda let my imagination run away with itself. Lol. Hope you like it. Please review.**

**WARNING: RATED M for Graphic LEMONS and Explicit Language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Puff Girls. They belong to Craig.**

BUTTERFLY'S IN MY TUMMY

"Seriously though, I think I'm gonna die." Butch said as he chugged another beer. It was his fifth one but hey, who's counting. "Slow down dude, that was your fifth one" Buttercup said as she drank from her second cup. I guess she was. "Listen up Buttermilk; I haven't been satisfied by a woman in like 3 weeks. THREE WEEKS! I'm gonna explode. The boys are getting backed up; if you know what I mean." The green eyed boy said to his best friend. "First off, don't call me Buttermilk. Second, can't you keep it in your pants for one party?"

Butch lifted his newly refilled solo cup into the air and stood on a table. "This is for being 18, seniors in high school, pretty girls, hot steamy sex and… Ummm and-" Butch declared as he tried to come up with something final to say. Buttercup jumped on the table, hit her cup against Butch's and said, "And for drinking illegally!" Everyone shouted and chugged whatever drink they had in their hands.

Buttercup was about to get down from the table when she noticed a familiar head of hair. His name was Max. Max and Buttercup had been friends for two years and she'd been crushing on him for three. She was currently enjoying the view from the table where she could see Max groping the ass of some slut. His tongue lodged in her throat while she grinded her jeans against the front of his. Perfect.

Butch saw it too; he turned to Buttercup and shrugged apologetically. Buttercup shrugged back and floated down from the table. Before she had reached the ground Buttercup heard a scream. The slut and Max's hair were on fire. They were running around and screaming begging for someone to put it out. Butch jumped from the table and shot Buttercup his devious smirk. She filled up two new cups of beer and handed one to him. They raised their cups and drank.

* * *

About an hour later there had been a drinking contest. The rules were drink until you throw up or give up; the last one standing is the winner. Butch and Buttercup were neck and neck, they were also the last two left in the game. The Chemical X in their system gave them a higher tolerance for alcohol; but not much higher. The best part of the game was that it alternated between beer and different kinds of liquor.

At the smell of the rum in the cup she had just been handed; Buttercup called it quits. She wanted to vomit but was too proud. Butch chugged the rum and then stood up victoriously with both fists in the air. The crowd cheered and patted him on his shoulders and back. Buttercup rolled her eyes but had a huge smile on her face. "Jews onlyz won caz I dids a keg stands before." Buttercup tried to say. Butch was going to try and say something; but as he swayed from side to side all he could manage was to stick his tongue out at her. She used her index finger to pull her lower eyelid down more and stuck her tongue out at him as well. Butch started laughing at the sight of it.

"I'm tired." Buttercup said to Butch as they stumbled over to a couch. "Go home" Butch responded. "I can't. I was s'posed to sleep at Jen's." she slurred at him. Butch seemed to think for a moment. "Go to Jen's" he said simply. Buttercup smiled and then laughed at herself. "Can't. Jen's supposed ta be at my house." She giggled. Butch seemed to think hard again. Then a smile came to his face. "Come on" he said as he grabbed her hand and led her away from the couch. Buttercup followed obediently and they stumbled passed the game of Beer Pong taking place in front of the hall. Butch knocked on a door and led them in; locking it behind him.

"Tada" he said throwing his arms in the air. Buttercup looked around and walked toward the bed. She threw herself onto it back first. Butch laughed and walked over then sat on the edge of the bed. Buttercup smiled at him. "You gonna sleep too?" she asked. Butch slowly shook his head. "Nah I gots to protect you whilez you sleep." He said slowly, failing to stop the slurring. Buttercup rolled her eyes dramatically. "I can protects myself" she defended.

A villainous smile appeared on Butch's face. "Oh yea?" he said as he moved to straddle her. He began tickling her and she thrashed violently as she laughed and desperately tried to push him off while simultaneously trying to ward off the tickles. She begged him to stop and finally he did. He smiled at her from above as she lay there trying to catch her breath; a huge smile on her face. He wasn't sure if it was her panting or her smile that was drawing him in but Butch moved his head in closer to hers and captured her lips in his own. Buttercup complied and allowed him to part her lips with his tongue.

They searched each other's mouths and Butch extended his legs so that he could lower himself on top of her. Butch's hands fumbled with Buttercup's studded belt until he finally undid it. He unbuttoned her pants and then slid his hand in through the top of them and her underwear. He continued to kiss her as his hand slid down to her lower lips; parting them as easily as he had with the lips of her mouth. He stroked her gently at first and then grew a little rougher. Buttercup sighed in his mouth at the feeling. Butch took his middle finger and slowly started to push it inside of her.

Buttercup jerked forward at the intrusion of his finger, and while his mouth was otherwise occupied; he took his free hand and squeezed her breast tightly. She bit down on his lip to suppress the gasp that was caught in her throat. When his finger had entered as far as it would go Buttercup bit down so hard on him that she drew blood. At the pain of her bite and the taste of blood in his mouth; Butch could no longer restrain himself. In one swift motion he removed his mouth from hers and her bottoms from her body and then he was at her lips again. He was kissing her with a hunger that sent shivers down Buttercup's entire being.

Buttercup grabbed at the front of Butch's pants; that was his invitation. Again he quickly removed himself from her and he threw his bottoms into a pile on the floor and was back at her. He had one hand on her lower back and the other behind her head. He took her hair in his fist and pulled her head back. The noise that left her mouth sounded at first like a purr and then transformed into a growl. He attacked her neck with his lips and teeth.

She was pulling at his shirt until he sat up and threw it off. She took that opportunity to remove hers as well. Maybe it was the liquor and maybe it was the fact their bodies were so close together; all she knew was that it was hot. When he looked back at her, he smiled again. He reached one hand behind her back and instantly unclasped her bra. After all, he was a professional.

Butch took his member in his hand and gently rubbed it against her entryway. Buttercup began to get restless, slowly moving her body around in anticipation. "Butch" she begged in a voice that was soft and yet desperate. He continued to tease her even though he himself was growing more and more anxious. When he could feel how wet she had become, he pushed himself against her gently. "Brace yourself." He said before entering her. He pushed himself inside of her completely. Normally he was gentle to a girl on her first time, but this was Buttercup; if anything, she would enjoy it more this way.

Buttercup clutched the sheets tightly in her hands and when he entered her she gave a deep satisfied moan. Butch captured her lips in his again and began thrusting. He was pounding her hard and fast and deep; very deep. He had never thought that Buttercup would be a moaner; but here she was growling and moaning and gasping. The sound of her voice only encouraging him.

She was reaching her breaking point, her hands flew to his back and her nails dug in deep. She was almost there and he wasn't letting up. Finally she reached her climax. She was clenching and contracting; Butch could feel it and the sensation was beyond pleasurable. "BUTCH!" she cried out in an erotic, sensual, euphoric voice as her nails created deep lacerations in his back from his shoulder blades all the way down. Butch could feel the skin break and the blood gently escape the wounds before the Chemical X in his body healed the opened scars. As her hands trailed downward, he moved upward toward the ceiling as if straddling her again. "Fuck" he said in a deep raspy voice as he came.

For a moment the two remained still, breathing heavily. Butch lowered his head and pressed his forehead to hers. "You good?" he asked in that same gravelly voice from before. Buttercup couldn't speak so she just nodded her head. He smiled and leaned in; he licked her bottom lip and then licked his own. She appreciated the gesture; her lips were dry and she was thirstier than she thought should be possible.

He slowly pulled out of her, she moaned once again as she felt it leave her body. She clenched around it again; gaining a hiss of pain and pleasure from a sore Butch. When he removed it completely he fell to the bed and lay beside her. "Wild ride." He teased in a breathy voice, and the two chuckled. They wrapped themselves in the comforter and fell asleep.

* * *

When Buttercup woke up, the room was dark and her head was pounding. She had a serious hangover and was appreciative of the lack of light. The blinds were closed and very little sun light was making its way through; but Buttercup could tell it was morning. She sat up; holding the blanket to her chest and reached down to pull her phone from her pocket but only felt the skin of her rear. She was confused for a moment and then her eyes shot open with realization. "Oh my fucking god!" she said as she searched the room. This was not her house. This was not her bed. _**This is not happening!**_ She thought to herself.

She felt strange between her legs and began to recall the night before. She blushed a deep red and squeezed her legs together tight. Butch was starting to wake up; he opened one eye and smiled at the girl beside him. "Morning Gorgeous, what are you doing here?" Butch asked not noticing the covers were his only barrier from her nude body. The blush on her face only deepened and his face changed to a confused expression. He sat up on the bed and crossed his legs Indian style. The blanket fell and exposed his body; he hadn't noticed and stretched his arms and then scratched the back of his head. Buttercup whirled around so as to not face him.

"Are you okay dude?" He asked as he went to touch her shoulder. Before he touched her he realized that her bare back was exposed and he pulled his hand away. He looked around the room and then at himself. Realization finally dawning on him as well. "Holy shit!" He cried as he covered his member. Buttercup turned back to him and they both blushed. The room was still and quiet. It was Butch who tried to break the awkward silence with a joke.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?" he asked. Buttercup kept one hand holding the covers to her chest and with the other; she grabbed a pillow and whacked him with it. "Idiot!" she shouted. "Ow, okay sorry. I was just trying to lighten the mood." He defended. She put the pillow down, still holding it in her fist but said nothing. It was quiet again for a good two minutes. "You okay?" Butch asked. Buttercup smiled at him. "Yeah, I guess I'm just trying to digest what happened." She replied. The silence returned.

"I don't want you to be my boyfriend." She finally said. Butch sighed in obvious relief. "Sweet; because I'm not looking for a girlfriend." He said. "Is it going to be awkward between us now?" she asked a bit uneasy. Butch seemed to think for a second. "It doesn't have to be. We can pretend it never even happened if you want. You already attacked me so I don't see it really changing anything." He said with a shrug. She smirked at his comment. "We don't have to pretend it didn't happen but we can just- I don't know. We can just move on from there. Like it was just an experiment in our friendship." She said.

Butch nodded in agreement then said, "Sounds good to me. I guess it makes sense to lose your virginity to your best friend." Buttercup turned red again and whacked him with the pillow. "Shut up!" she yelled. Butch laughed then stood up, the covers falling away. "What the hell Butch!" Buttercup yelped as she turned her face away. "Don't be so embarrassed Buttercream, it's not like you haven't seen it before." He teased as he reached for his boxers and jeans.

Buttercup couldn't help but subconsciously agree. He was right after all. She stood from the bed and let the covers fall from her body. Butch smiled at her and she immediately turned red. They continued to dress themselves; when Butch was done, he sat on the bed and watched Buttercup. "Don't stare you creeper." She said to her friend. "What can I say? Memories." He said as a smile curled at his lips.

She rolled her eyes and fastened her bra. "Hey Butterbean" Butch said grabbing the girl's attention. "1. Stop changing my name, and 2. What do you want?" she asked as she reached over to grab the shirt he was extending toward her. "Be honest, how was it?" he asked curiously. Buttercup had thought that she would never blush in front of Butch again after what had transpired between them. She was wrong; her entire body turned red and she looked at him sharply. He put his hands up in mock defense then said, "I'm just curious you know. It was your first time and all; I hope I didn't disappoint. Plus you can't really ask a girl you've been with how it was and expect an honest answer. So it's basically impossible to know how good you really are. You however, could give two shits about my feelings; which is why I would trust your answer."

Buttercup pulled her shirt on and turned away from the boy sitting on the bed. "I don't have anything to compare it to or whatever but- but if that's what sex is like; I don't know why anyone would ever want to leave the house." She admitted. Butch stared at her in utter shock, pride washing over his entire being until an alarmingly large smirk grew on his face. He stood up and hugged her; he leaned in close to her ear and tickled her neck with his breath. "You know; all you have to do is ask. We can do it again, any time you want." He said in the same raspy, gravelly voice he had before. Buttercup felt warmth grow in her tender area and she quickly stepped back and began punching him.

"Shut up!" she said as she continued to hit his arms. "I'm serious B. I'm not saying every day or anything. Just, when you get the itch, which you will, you can come to me. No strings attached." He said as he guarded himself from her hits. She stopped hitting him and put her hands on her hips. "What makes you think I'll get _the itch_?" She mocked. Butch threw her a knowing smile. "You're a fighter B. You get the itch for action, pain, adrenaline and blood. Name one of those that you didn't get last night." He stated matter-of-factly.

Buttercup said nothing. He knew her too well, he was right of course. Her body felt like she had just fought an 80 story monster and she loved it. "Deal." She said simply throwing him off guard. They shook on it and then fixed their hair in the bathroom. The girl's room they were in had perfume and Butch grabbed it and sprayed Buttercup and himself with it. "What the hell man?" she shouted. "We smell like sex; and while I like that smell I don't think your family will." He said as he sprayed them both with the bottle more. "You're gonna smell like a girl; and why so much?" she asked as she waved away another spray. "If I smell like a girl, that's a badge of honor so I'm not worried about it. It also crosses your name off the list of possible girls that I was with since nobody would EVER picture you wearing perfume. Not only that, but we can fly. If I don't spray a lot, by the time we get home the only smell left will be of sex." He explained. She nodded and thanked him for the attention to detail. The last thing she wanted was for her family to find out about how she spent her night.

When they were done Buttercup flew out through the window. She didn't want to be seen as the girl Butch was leaving the bedroom with. After she was gone, Butch unlocked the bedroom door and stepped into the hall. It wouldn't have really made a difference if Buttercup had used the front door. Everyone was either passed out, throwing up, or had already left. Butch grabbed a six pack and some chips on his way out the door and then flew home; a slice of cold pizza in his mouth.

* * *

The flight home was horrible for Buttercup. Her mind had been racing; she thought about the party, about anyone who might have seen, she thought about her family figuring out what happened, about her deal with Butch. The thought most present in her mind however, was the way _IT_ felt. She shook the thoughts out of her head as she approached her home.

She flew in through her bedroom window and quickly grabbed her towel. She was going to make a break for the bathroom and hopefully nobody would see her. Buttercup opened the bedroom door and stuck her head out to see if anyone was in sight. With the coast clear, Buttercup shot out of the room in a streak of green light. She pulled on the bathroom door; which wasn't hard at all because someone else was opening it from the other side.

Buttercup jumped back and the person on the other side of the door gave her a strange look. "What are you doing home so early?" Bubbles asked her green eyed sister. Buttercup scrambled for ideas. "It's Saturday Bubbles, I have to get ready before I meet up with Butch." She said. Bubbles eyes lit up "Oh yeah! I always forget you have your little date night on Saturdays." she said with a smile on her face.

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "It's not a date Bubbles, we just hang out, and talk." "Sounds like a date to me." Bubbles said with a smile as she turned to leave. She stopped suddenly and turned to face Buttercup again, "Are you wearing perfume?!" she asked incredulously. Buttercup shrugged, "Yeah, Jen and I were roughhousing and I hit her stupid dresser. The thing broke and soaked me." she said as nonchalant as possible.

Bubbles giggled, the thought that her sister had put on perfume willingly was so silly. She didn't know why that option had even crossed her mind. She turned away again and started to walk down the stairs as Buttercup entered the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Buttercup leaned against the door; her head tilted up and sighed a breath of relief. _**Thank god it was Bubbles. Blossom would have totally given me the third degree.**_

She began undressing and her conversation with her sister rang in the back of her mind. _**It IS Saturday. Are Butch and I still gonna hang out? Would it be weird? I know we said almost nothing would change but; I don't want him thinking that I'm needy or anything now.**_ Buttercup turned on the hot water and stepped inside, sliding the glass shut behind her. She let the water hit her for a while without moving. Finally, she grabbed her buttercup scented soap and squeezed some out onto her loofa.

The professor had gotten each girl their own soap and he had thought it was cute to get scents with each girl's name. Blossom had received Cherry Blossom, Bubbles used Winter Bubble Gum, and Buttercup of course received Wild Buttercup. Each girl liked the scent of their soap so none of them complained.

Buttercup began scrubbing her body; washing away the smell of perfume, the smell of beer, and the smell of Butch. Alone in the shower, her mind began to wander again. _**Things are gonna be different; I just know it. He's a total asshole to the girl's he sleeps with. I can't remember him ever talking to those sluts again. FUCK! Did I just lose my virginity and my best friend in one move? **_Buttercup rinsed off and began shampooing her hair, trying to wash off both the grime and her frustrations.

After conditioning her hair and drying off, Buttercup returned to her bedroom to get dressed. She stared at her closet, not knowing what to wear. _**Should I just change into some lazy house clothes or should I put on some going out clothes?**_ She thought to herself unsure. Her phone buzzed and she unlocked the screen to see she had received a text.

_I bought some new movies for tonight. Want to hit the arcade? –Butch_

Buttercup smiled at her phone and sent a response.

_Meet you there in 10. –Buttercup_

"Jeans it is" She said to herself, and then her phone vibrated again.

_Race you there Butterscotch- Butch_

* * *

"How do you not have any food in your fridge? All you have is beer." Buttercup asked as she entered Butch's room again. He had put in a movie and was now making himself more comfortable on the bed. "Don't worry, I ordered a pizza already. Help yourself to a beer if you want." Butch said as he used his Xbox controller to start the DVD. "No thanks, I don't think I'll be drinking again for a while." She said. Buttercup looked around the room; they used to lie on the bed together to watch movies but how was that going to work now? She wasn't sure of what to do or what he expected.

"You coming or what?" Butch asked with a raised eyebrow. Just then, the doorbell rang and Buttercup went to answer it. She brought the pizza into the room and sat on the bed. They opened the box and began eating as the trailers played on the screen.

_**Nothing has changed. Awesome.**_

* * *

**Sunday:**

"I still don't feel comfortable with you spending Saturday nights over at a boy's house. Especially one with super powers and a criminal record." The Professor said as he sipped his morning coffee. All three girls rolled their eyes. "Professor, we've been doing our Saturday Movie Night for over 10 years now." Buttercup defended. "Well, before you were kids and now you're young adults. Why don't you guys spend next Saturday here?" The Professor offered.

It was Blossom who interjected, "Professor?! Do you really want that boy sleeping in the house with all three of your daughters?!" The Professor instantly regretted his request. "No I don't, but I don't want one of my girls sleeping in a house with three boys either." He admitted. Bubbles giggled then said, "Don't worry Professor; this is Buttercup we're talking about. She can protect herself."

The Professor looked at his girls and let his head fall in defeat. They had this same argument every Sunday and he never won. He trusted his girls, and when it came to boys, Buttercup was the one he didn't feel he needed to worry about as much. She rarely showed interest in boys and most boys were too afraid to approach her anyway. Butch however, was just as strong as she was and he worried that one day something terrible would happen.

The girls finished breakfast and made their way out the door. They had a press conference at City Hall and the Mayor had asked them to come early. Every Sunday was a work day for the girls. They did interviews, posed for pictures, modeled for advertisements, etc. The city of Townsville never got sick of them.

* * *

**Friday:**

It had been two weeks since Buttercup and Butch had their wild night and everything seemed to have gone back to normal. It had also been three weeks since the girl's last monster battle. While Blossom and Bubbles were enjoying their well-deserved break, Buttercup was growing more restless every day. She spent the entire school day in a bad mood and was sent to detention for trying to start a fight in class.

After school she went to the cafeteria where detention was being held and sat in her regular seat. Butch of course was there too. He skipped one of his classes and was caught sleeping on the roof. They sat in their seats for an hour and then were given permission to go.

The two super powered teens floated away and flew toward Butch's house. When they got there he smiled at her and led her to the kitchen. "I've got a surprise for you." He said, hoping to better her mood. They stood in front of the fridge and he opened the doors. Buttercup was pulled out of her sour mood and gawked at what stood before her. "Holy crap! I've never seen your fridge this full!" she cried as she reached in and started pulling things out. "Well, you've been in a bad mood the past few days, I thought this would give you something to do; and give me something to eat." He said.

She punched him in the stomach but began grabbing things to prepare. She had decided on a pork roast, which had been a bad idea because it took a long time to cook. While it was in the oven, the two teens went up to Butch's bedroom. "Movie or Video game?" Butch asked switching on his game console. "Movie" Buttercup responded as she sprawled out. Butch grabbed a movie at random and then plopped onto his bed.

About 5 minutes into the movie Buttercup became frighteningly aware that her concentration was directed toward Butch rather than where it was supposed to be. She tried to redirect her thoughts but they kept returning to Butch and that night. "Butch." She said hesitantly. "What up Butterfree?" he asked. "Let's do it." She responded. "Do what?" he asked, not catching her meaning. She rolled her eyes in irritation. "_IT. _Let's do _IT._ I- I want to have-" She stopped speaking when she noticed the smirk on his face.

"You don't have to beg" he teased, but he was already unbuttoning her pants. He lowered them to the floor and then removed his own. He crawled over to her; the two began kissing, still sitting up on their knees. He pushed her back against the wall and she let out a violent grunt. He placed both hands on the undersides of her knees and held them apart. Still on his knees, he moved in closer and allowed his member to penetrate her body once again. She gasped at the sudden thrust and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He was ramming her hard against the wall, his hands still under her knees and her legs holding them in place. Her hands made their way into Butch's hair and she pulled at it forcefully.

They continued like that for a while. Buttercup had reached climax twice, and Butch was still going. "Fuck" he said in his gravelly sex voice. He rammed her once more against the wall and held her there, his body pressed firmly against her as he came. When he was finally done cumming, he dropped his head onto her shoulder and she tilted her head back. Both were breathing heavily and Buttercup's body was trembling. Butch was very pleased with himself and pulled out of Buttercup quickly and without warning. She gasped and fell to her hands and knees without the support of his body.

"I can toss your shirt in the washing machine if you want. It's probably just as sweaty as mine. Take a shower and you can use one of mine until it's dry." Butch said as he grabbed an extra towel from the closet. "My shorts too. You dripped on them when you stood up." Buttercup said as she slowly rose from the bed. Butch scratched the back of his head and gave her an apologetic smile. "My bad" he said.

* * *

While Buttercup was in the shower, Butch made the mashed potatoes to go with their meal. He set up their plates and brought them to the room, balancing their drinks in his other hand. When he opened the door Buttercup was already seated on the floor. She wore her silky, black, hipster panties and she had one of Butch's shirts on. It was a dull, faded green, long sleeve shirt that hung loosely off her body. Her hair was still wet and her head was tilted to the side as she dried it with the towel. Butch felt a warmth growing in his lower region at the sight of her.

He set the food and drinks down in front of her and then sat beside her. Butch switched off the movie and changed the channel as Buttercup dug in to her plate. Butch glanced at her and his eyes grew as big as teacups. "Are you not wearing a bra?!" he asked in incredulity. Buttercup swallowed the food in her mouth and took a drink from her glass before answering. "My boobs have been really sore lately so my bra hurts when I wear it." She said simply. "Why do your boobs hurt so much?" Butch asked curiously. Buttercup shrugged and then said, "Well, I've been cramping a lot too and I've had some spotting; I'm probably just gonna get my period soon."

Butch nearly choked on his fork. "I know I asked but; way too much info." He said. She laughed at him and turned her attention back to the television. They ate in silence until their program cut to commercial. "I'm leaving tomorrow." Butch said grabbing Buttercups attention. "For a week or two. My brothers and I have some things we've got to take care of." Buttercup merely nodded but said nothing. She had learned over the years that it was better to not ask questions when it came to "business" involving the boys.

After they finished eating Buttercup stood up and stretched. "Ugh, I don't want to go home. I'm too tired." Buttercup said as she reached for her backpack. "Spend the night. We can't do movie night tomorrow so let's do it tonight." Butch offered standing up. "Can't; my dad will have a conniption." Buttercup said in a bored voice." She was about to fly out the window before Butch spoke. "You gonna leave dressed like that?" he teased with a smirk on his face. Buttercup's entire face turned bright red and she immediately flew back inside.

Butch grabbed her clothes and tossed them to her. After changing, they said their good byes and Buttercup went home. When she got there, her family was down stairs eating dinner. She didn't really feel up to talking to anyone so she flew in through her bedroom window, changed, and then went to sleep.

* * *

Buttercup spent most of the weekend either in bed, or lying lazily on the couch. She was extremely tired for no particular reason and just wanted to be left alone. Every word out of her sisters' mouths irritated her. There was a point that she even felt like punching the Professor.

* * *

Monday morning Buttercup awoke with a fever. She stumbled out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash her face. The Professor had made boiled eggs for breakfast and Buttercup had to cover her nose and mouth to keep from gagging. She grabbed a protein bar out of the cupboard and took off toward the school.

She was in second period when she fell asleep. Her teacher would have given her detention if not for the cold sweat that covered Buttercup's red face. Buttercup was sent home and spent the next two days in bed.

* * *

Buttercup spent all of Wednesday vomiting. When it was time for dinner, she reluctantly made her way downstairs. The food tasted bland in her mouth so she continued to add more and more spices to her plate. Her family merely watched in awe as Buttercup happily put the overly spiced food into her mouth.

It wasn't until mid-way through dinner that the Professor had, had enough. Buttercup began to hiccup, but with each hiccup, green bubbles of all sizes escaped from Buttercup's mouth. "Enough." He said. "Tomorrow you're going to the doctor." All three girls looked at him in confusion. "But Professor, I doubt any doctor is going to know why Buttercup is hiccupping bubbles." Blossom said, motioning to the girl in question.

The Professor nodded, "I understand that; however, Buttercup may be having a weird reaction to a human ailment. I would examine her myself but I am a scientist, not a medical doctor." He looked at the watch on his wrist. "It's too late to schedule an appointment. I'll call a friend and ask for a favor." With that, he excused himself and went to make the call.

* * *

The next day Buttercup sat in the waiting room alone. While her father wanted to come, he had to work and her sisters could not afford to miss school. When she had arrived and checked-in, she'd been given forms to fill out. They were pretty basic information for the most part. They asked for her name, insurance, family medical history, allergies, etc. One page of the paperwork caught Buttercup's attention. The paper informed her that because she was 18; no information about her condition could be given out without her consent. It gave her a few lines where she could name anyone who she felt should be allowed to know of her condition, if any.

Buttercup stared at the page for a moment. She didn't think there was anything to hide, but she couldn't bring herself to write the Professor's name. That being said, she couldn't put Blossom's name because she would tell the Professor; and she couldn't put Bubbles' name because she would tell Blossom. _**Who the hell can I put?**_ She thought to herself. _**I should put at least one person's name down. **_She began chewing on the end of her favorite pen. _**WELL DUH! I would tell Butch anyway so I might as well put his name.**_ She thought as she scribbled his name down on the sheet.

Not long after turning in her paperwork to the nurse had she been called in. She followed the nurse to a room and sat down on the patient bench/bed. The nurse asked her some more questions and then said, "The doctor will be with you shortly" and scurried off.

A few minutes later the doctor knocked on the door and let herself in. She had an amazing figure, blue eyes and blonde hair. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail with a green ribbon hold it into place. A green dress under her white lab coat. In a way, she looked like a combination of all three girls. "My name is Dr. White. It's very nice to meet you Buttercup" she said with an extremely sweet smile. Buttercup nodded and shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

Dr. White sat on a stool in front of Buttercup and took her blood pressure with her pressure cuff. She used her stethoscope on Buttercups chest and back as Buttercup took deep breaths in and out. The Doctor grabbed another tool off her wall and flashed a light into both of Buttercup's ears. Buttercup, who had been silent the entire time, finally spoke. "What's that for?" she asked curiously. Dr. White gave her another Bubbles-like smile. "When I flash the light into your ear, I'm checking the color. The normal color is white. If it is red than there is normally an infection." Buttercup nodded and grew quiet again.

The doctor crossed her legs and scribbled some notes on her clipboard. Her face grew serious and she began speaking in a manner that reminded Buttercup of Blossom. "Now what seems to be the problem?" she asked as she looked over the paperwork Buttercup had previously filled out. _**I already wrote it down, it's right in front of her. Why is she asking me this crap? **_Buttercup thought with annoyance.

"I've been really sick lately" Buttercup said simply. The Doctor merely lifted up one of her sheets and nodded. "I see, you explained hiccups that produce green bubbles, nausea and a lack of taste. Has there been any fatigue or irritability?" Dr. White asked. Buttercup thought for a moment before speaking, "Yea I guess. I'm normally irritable anyway but I have been super tired lately." She admitted. The Doctor nodded and looked over Buttercups paperwork some more. "Cramping, spotting, sore breasts?" she listed. She received a nod in response.

"Buttercup, I need you to be honest with me; are you sexually active?" The doctor asked as she looked directly at the green eyed girl before her. Buttercups entire face turned red and she began shaking her head no. The Doctor raised an eyebrow and began to tap her pen against the clipboard repeatedly. "You know Buttercup; nothing said in this room is shared with anyone outside of my medical team." Buttercup looked up but said nothing. "I won't be able to diagnose you properly without all the correct information either." She said leaning in a bit closer.

Buttercup sighed. "Yes, I'm sexually active." Buttercup admitted reluctantly. The Doctor smiled and went back to scribbling on her clipboard. "How long have you been sexually active?" she asked in a voice so nonchalant that Buttercup was tempted to rip out her voice box and play soccer with it. "Tomorrow will be 3 weeks exactly."

"Okay, the nurse is going to take you in for some blood tests and I want a urine test too, just to cover all the bases. You'll get a call from us in about a week with your results." The blonde said standing up. Buttercups eyes snapped to attention. "Wait! That's it? You're not gonna even tell me what you think it is?" The Doctor looked at Buttercup and hesitated before speaking. "It's against policy to guess. I have to wait for the results, before I can give you a real answer."

"Please Doctor. Just a guess would be enough for me." Buttercup pleaded. It was silent as the Doctor weighed her options. She sighed in defeat and took her seat once again on the stool and crossed her legs. "With no additional information, other than what you have told me and have written on your form. I have come up with the most likely conclusion." She said before looking into Buttercup's eyes. Buttercup nodded in anticipation.

"I believe you may be pregnant." The Doctor said matter-of-factly.

"Impossible." Buttercup said, shooting down the idea immediately.

"It's quite possible actually."

"We've only had sex twice"

"It only takes one time."

"But, I can't have symptoms that fast!" Buttercup argued.

"The symptoms you've described can begin to occur as early as a week after conception." The doctor said simply.

"But I'm cramping and bleeding!" She cried desperately

"If you suffer from menstrual cramps; you're more likely to suffer from pregnancy cramps."

"That doesn't explain the blood!"

"When the fertilized egg attaches itself to your uterus, it can cause implantation bleeding for up to a few weeks."

Buttercup's head was spinning. Finally her eyes shot open in triumph. "What about the green bubbles?" she asked. The doctor uncrossed and then re-crossed her legs in the other direction. "That was the only part I was unsure of. You and your sisters are not human, so it would stand to reason that you would experience symptoms that are also not human." She said, causing Buttercup's heart to drop into her stomach.

The Doctor stood up and walked to the door. "However, as I said before; this is merely speculation and we won't know for sure until your results come back." She said reaching for the knob. Buttercup looked up at her and asked, "Is there anything else it could be?" she asked in a small childish voice. Dr. White put her figure to her lips and thought. "Of course there could be other causes. You could have a pituitary tumor that's inducing high prolactinemia. That would also cause your body to act as though it were pregnant. Sometimes to the point of lactating breasts." The doctor said before exiting and leaving Buttercup alone in the room.

A nurse came in and escorted Buttercup to a different room where they would take her blood. Buttercup used her own nail to cut open her skin so that the nurse could insert the needle. Afterwards she was sent to the bathroom to pee in a container-like cup. Buttercup went through the motions without so much as a word. Her mind had been racing since her conversation with the Doctor and she was secretly hoping for the tumor rather than the alternative.

* * *

Once she was done with everything, Buttercup walked out of the building and was about to fly home before she stopped herself. She flew in the opposite direction until she found herself in Cityville. She browsed through the first pharmacy she could find and grabbed 6 different pregnancy tests. She paid for them and then flew home.

Once she was home, Buttercup went directly to the bathroom. She looked at the tests in her bag and went through her conversation with the Doctor again in her mind. "Impossible" she said out loud to herself, wrapping the tests up again and hiding them under her side of the sink. She repositioned some of the things under there so nobody would see the brown bag if they opened her side in search of anything.

When the Professor returned home, Buttercup informed him that it would be a few days before she received her results. He nodded in understanding, and informed Buttercup that tomorrow she would be returning to school.

That night, Buttercup made dinner. She had done some research once she had gotten home and made a meal full of protein. This way, she wouldn't be so tired the following day.

* * *

Friday Buttercup returned to school. The day progressed as normal, with the occasional hiccup filling the room with green bubbles. She had already caught up on most of her work and was now trying to keep her mind occupied with whatever her teachers had to say. She spent her lunch period with Max, Kyle, Eddie, and Jen. Max and Jen were chatting about an upcoming party while Kyle and Eddie tried to decide between spending the weekend at the beach or at the skate park.

No matter how hard she tried, Buttercup could not find a way to become interested in either conversation. She kept thinking about her conversation with the Doctor, that first night with Butch, and the wide array of pregnancy tests hidden under the sink in her shared bathroom. "You gonna come with?" Jen asked looking directly at Buttercup.

Buttercup snapped into attention and looked at her friend in confusion. Jen rolled her eyes in mock irritation and repeated herself, "Princess's party tomorrow, you gonna come with?" Buttercup shook her head and ate a bite of her nachos. She regretted the action immediately as she felt the need to purge rising in her throat. "Come on Buttercup. Pleeeeease." Jen begged, grabbing on to Buttercups arm. Max looked up at Buttercup and gave her that charming smile of his; the same smile that caught her interest 3 years ago. Now however; it was accompanied by a half scorched Mohawk. "I know Butch won't be there, but you would still have fun with us." He said trying to convince her.

Eddie and Kyle laughed, Eddie reaching over and patting Max on the back said, "Sorry dude, there's no way Buttercup will go to a Princess party." Kyle composed himself and added, "Yea, Princess and the Power Puffs hate each other." Buttercup nodded but said nothing. She was glad that Princess had decided to throw another party. It gave her a valid excuse for not attending, and she was seriously not in the mood for a party.

* * *

The weekend breezed by rather quickly and Buttercup had resisted the urge to take even one pregnancy test. On this beautiful Monday morning, her resolve wavered and she decided to take them. She knew taking them at home would be too risky, so she placed the bag in her backpack and took off in the air with her sisters to school.

Buttercup's biggest problem would be figuring out _when_ to take them. She listed her classes in her head

_**First period is English. I have that with Bubbles.**_

_**Second period is Economics. I have that with Jen.**_

_**Third period is Math. I have that with Bubbles AND Jen.**_

_**Lunch is out of the question for sure; too many people around.**_

_**Fourth period is Gym. I've got that with Blossom**_

_**Fifth period is my foreign language class, also with Blossom.**_

_**And Sixth period is my Government class. Another class I have with Jen and Bubbles.**_

Buttercup wasn't really paying attention to where she was going, so she stayed close to her sisters as they chatted on the way there.

_**Fourth and fifth are out; I definitely can't risk Blossom getting suspicious. Hmmm, any class with Jen should probably be out too. The girl will follow me out the door without the slightest hesitation. She's a good friend but the girl is NEED-Y. I really want to do this alone. I guess that leaves first period. I have that class with Bubbles but; Mrs. Sims never lets more than one person at a time out of her room. First period was her best bet, now she just had to follow through.**_

* * *

Blossom and Bubbles had been very concerned about their sister. For some time now, she hadn't been acting like herself. Even her powers were behaving strangely which was a sure sign that it was necessary to worry. Bubbles sat in her first period, very aware of her sister's uneasiness. For the past 15 minutes Buttercup had attempted to raise her hand and then immediately dropped it back to her side. Finally, Buttercup kept her hand up and asked for permission to be excused. After her pass had been written, Buttercup grabbed her backpack and tried to casually walk out of the room.

Bubbles slowly floated up from her desk and over to her teacher. "Mrs. Sims." The teacher looked up from her book and allowed her eyes to settle on the blonde in front of her. "Mrs. Sims; I'm sure you're aware that Buttercup has been very ill lately. I was hoping you would allow me to check on her and make sure everything is alright." Mrs. Sims said nothing but quickly wrote Bubbles a pass and handed it to her. Bubbles flew out of the door just in time to see Buttercup exiting the hall and turning the corner. She shot after her sister, never touching the ground for fear of being heard.

* * *

Blossom was a bit curious when she noticed Buttercup walking passed her classroom but she decided to ignore it and focus on her work. Her curiosity got the better of her and she looked up once again, just in time to see a blue streak of light zoom passed the window. She jumped up from her seat and turned her attention to her teacher. "Mr. Burns, there's an emergency, I've got to go." She said urgently. Her teacher waved a dismissive hand and continued his lecture. Years of monster fighting had conditioned her teachers to be very lax when it came to the girls running off.

Blossom took off after her sisters. When she made it to the end of the hall Bubbles was standing at the door with her head tilted, peering out of the glass. "Bubbles" Blossom began before receiving a harsh look from her sister. "Shhhh!" Bubbles snapped before returning her attention to the glass. Blossom rolled her eyes but began speaking in a whisper, "What's going on?" Without turning around Bubbles responded, "Buttercup was acting really weird in class so I decided to follow her. She just turned into the bathroom. If we float over quietly, we might be able to figure out what's wrong with her."

Blossom thought about her sister's plan and the consequences that could follow. She came to the conclusion that it was worth it and the two floated toward the bathroom that Buttercup had entered. Only one stall was occupied so they knew which one belonged to Buttercup. They hovered quietly as they listened and waited.

* * *

Buttercup opened each test and read the directions again carefully. She had read them all before and had also made sure to only drink water this morning for breakfast. She'd been holding in her morning pee and she was about to blow. She covered the seat in paper and removed each test's cap. When she found a position she was comfortable in, she allowed her stream to flow. Two at a time she inserted each test into the stream for about 10seconds. When she was done she placed the cap back on each test and placed it on the toilet paper dispenser.

She knew she would have to wait a few minutes so she wiped herself off and pulled her pants on. She reached for one of the tests just as her phone began to vibrate in her pocket. She answered her phone and then grabbed the test closest to her. "Hello is this Buttercup Utonium?" the voice asked over the phone. "This is she." Buttercup responded, still refusing to look at the test in her hand. "This is Nurse Nancy calling from Dr. White's office, we've got your results back and-" Buttercup didn't want to find out this way. Not from this woman over the phone, before the woman could utter her next word Buttercup looked at the test in her hand. "- Congratulations you're pregnant!" The nurse said excitedly. Buttercup began to shake.

"Dr. White would like to see you in her office again next week. Is Friday at 4 good for you?" Buttercup agreed and then hung up the phone sliding it back into her pocket. She was still shaking as she picked up the other five tests. She read each test +, +, =), =, Positive, Pregnant. Not a single test lied to her, there was no false hope to be spared for her, she shook violently again, dropping two of the tests on the floor. One fell to the other side of the stall and Buttercup winced in horror as she saw a hand reach down and grab it.

* * *

"We've already missed enough school; and your grades were nowhere near acceptable before." Brick said plainly. Butch rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah yeah, I hear ya." Boomer had already signed in and left in the direction of his class. "Go straight to class. You better not skip." Brick ordered as he made his way out of the office. "Okay!" Butch yelled in exasperation.

First period had only started 20 minutes ago so Butch wouldn't be able to miss a single class today. He made his way toward the stairs leading up to his hall. There was some commotion and Butch grew excited. He loved cat fights and was hoping to get a good show in before class. He used his super hearing so he could listen in.

"Is this why you've been sick?!" One voice yelled. _**Sick?**_ Butch thought; _**that's a weird reason to start a fight.**_ "Bubbles! Did you know about this?" The voice yelled. _**Bubbles? I guess that's probably Blossom yelling. I wonder what's going on.**_ Butch thought as he floated up the stairs and toward the girl's restroom.

"I just found out! Give me a break!" A third person yelled back in a shaky voice. _**Is that Buttercup? She sounds weird.**_ Butch was getting closer but he was taking his time. He didn't want to risk being seen before he knew what all this was about.

"Blossom! Calm down! The last thing she needs right now is stress." Bubbles pleaded. Blossom's mouth nearly dropped to the floor. "Are you taking her side?! She's been screwing around with the whole school and now you expect me to feel sorry for her?!" Blossom nearly screamed in anger. "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Buttercup yelled in a voice much more like her own. "I've only ever slept with one guy!" Buttercup said in a lower yet still very angry voice.

Bubbles was now at Buttercup's side, holding her hand and petting it lightly. "Well what does he have to say about this?!" Blossom demanded. "Nothing! I told you, I literally just found out! You should know this because you were eavesdropping and snooping around!" Buttercup shot back.

"Who's the father?" Bubbles asked gently, still petting her sister's hand. Buttercup instantly turned red and Blossom's angry face faltered. Blossom looked expectantly at her sister.

"Butch!" Buttercup screeched in surprise. Bubbles and Blossom both seemed shocked "Butch?" they questioned in unison. Buttercup wasn't paying attention anymore; she was staring at the boy standing in the doorway. Bubbles, who had been standing by Buttercup was the next to notice the intruder. Realizing that her sisters were looking passed her and not at her, Blossom turned around.

"Is it true?" Butch asked, taking a step forward. Blossom put two and two together immediately. "It _was_ you wasn't it!" she began. Butch turned to face her; giving her a look that was so cold Blossom shut her mouth and took a step back. Butch turned his attention back to his friend. "Buttercup, is it true?" He asked again, his voice was rough and serious. Buttercup made an attempt to smile and said, "Suuure, _Now_ you get my name right. Hehe."

Butch stood in front of her and grabbed the sides of her shoulders tightly. "Buttercup. Are you pregnant?" Buttercup looked up at the boy standing in front of her. She looked at him and remembered all the times they had spent together and all the things they planned to do in the future. Things could never go back to the way they were before. Streams of water began to fall from Buttercup's eyes as she nodded her head at his question. Butch pulled her in close for a tight embrace, resting his head on hers. Buttercup's arms still hung by her sides, her hands were clenched in tight fists. Her body began to tremble violently and she threw her arms around Butch and sobbed.

_**How could I have been so stupid? **_Butch thought to himself as he held tightly to the girl trembling in his arms._** How could I have forgotten to use a condom, I should have known better. I've never been this careless before; at least not when it comes to sex. How could I have allowed this to happen? How could I have done this to her? Oh fuck! How could I have done this to my best friend? How could I?**_

"I'm so sorry" Butch whispered. Buttercup buried her face deeper into his shirt and squeezed him tighter than she had been before. "I'm so fucking sorry."

* * *

**Author's Note: That's it. Well, the first part anyway. Yes all the doctor crap is real. I myself have a pituitary tumor and high prolactinemia. It's a tumor on your brain stem. Mine is 7mm which is small enough to be treated with medication rather than surgery. I used personal experience to write about it in this story. While my boobs never started to lactate, my body did undergo many changes. There was even a point where I was nesting and bought baby clothes. Lol (My boyfriend and I thought I was going crazy.) I also know what the light for looking in your ear is for because I've had Otitis Media, which is a severe ear infection that caused me to go temporarily deaf for a few months.**

***PLEASE REVIEW!**

****Side note- I'm writing this fanfic and "Years Later" at the same time so updates will be REALLY slow. Plus, this is almost 10k words and I want to take my time with this story and develop it properly. Tell me what you think please. I really want to know if everyone likes it. {Or if should I just give up and kill myself =( } **


End file.
